Randomness or chance in game devices is a common, even sought-after, characteristic or aspect of game play. For example, every game that uses a die has an element of randomness or chance. The outcome of a player's “turn” depends at least in part on the numbers that appear when the die is rolled. Another example are games that use cards. As before, the result of a “turn” is at least dependant on the card that is received or able to be used.
But, randomness is only one of the common aspects of game play that add to the enjoyability of a game. Another aspect is the player's own skill. When both skill and chance are combined, the player not only has the benefit of depending upon, at least in part, his or her skill at the game, but also the added effects of randomness or chance, which often adds to the excitement and enjoyment of the game.
These aspects of randomness or chance certainly may be found within children's games. For example, in the long-beloved children's game of “musical chairs,” a number of chairs are situated into a ring or oval shape. Most typically, there is provided one-fewer chair than the number of children playing the game. Music is played in the background, typically by an adult, and the children march in a line around the chairs until the music is stopped, wherein each participant instantly scrambles to sit in a nearby chair. Since there is an insufficient number of chairs for all participants, one participant is left standing. That participant is deemed “out” of that round of game-play. A chair is then removed from the ring or oval, the remaining chairs are resituated, and game-play resumes in the same manner. Accordingly, because of randomness or chance introduced into the game by the starting and stopping of the music, by the speed of auditory processing by each participant, and by the physical speed and prowess of each participant in locating and commandeering a chair, each round of game-play is made exciting and enjoyable—at least for all participants finding themselves in a chair at the end of a round.
As anyone who has played or observed musical chairs game-play knows, however, the game can be dangerous to the participants, and destructive to property and surroundings, at least in-part due to the same aspects of randomness and/or chance that make the game so enjoyable to play. For example, when the participants scramble for a nearby chair, it is not uncommon that chaos ensues. Participants may violently collide into each other as paths are crossed, and they may bump or smash into each other when seeking to sit in the same chair. Physical injuries are not uncommon. Even when purely physical injuries do not result, emotions are made raw, tempers often flare, and tears may result from hurt feelings. Similarly, the game is not easy on the surroundings. For example, chairs may be overturned or sent skidding away as participants scramble to control a chair. Walls and floors may be scratched, dented, or otherwise damaged, and carpet may be torn. Thus, it can be quite apparent that, while randomness and/or chance can serve to enhance the game, they can also detract from it, such as when injuries, hurt feelings, and/or damage to the surroundings occur.
Thus, in recognition of the above-described, pleasurable aspects of such game-play, but remaining mindful of the above-described, detrimental aspects, it was apparent that it would be beneficial to design and develop a new form of interactive game, and associated game-play, modeled loosely upon the game of musical chairs. It was further recognized that such a new game should remove as many of the potentially dangerous, destructive, and otherwise deleterious aspects of the original musical chairs game as possible, while substituting therefor one or more safe, positive, and exciting game-play attributes.
In keeping with such considerations, it was recognized that the elements of randomness and/or chance could, and rightfully should, be maintained through allowing randomness and/or chance to be introduced into the game by means present in the original game; to wit: by the starting and stopping of the music, by the speed of auditory processing by each participant, and by the physical speed and prowess of each participant. It was further recognized that such a new game could be combined with physical movement, exercise, and activity, and/or combinations thereof, on the part of the participants. Notwithstanding, it was also recognized that these elements and attributes should be incorporated into such a new game in a way that would seek to avoid physical injury to both participants and surroundings, principally by avoiding impact, collision, bumping, smashing, or the like, of persons and/or property during game-play. It is, therefore, to the provision of such apparatus and method of game-play that the disclosure of the present invention is directed.